PROPOSED RESEARCH: This is a proposal for continuation of support for this institutions active participation in the SWOG. OBJECTIVES: 1. Conducting collaborative clinical research in cancer management involving chemotherapy, immunotherapy, radiotherapy and surgery. 2. Active participation in programs for clinical cancer training involving practicing physicians, fellows, housestaff, students, nurses, pharmacists and ancillary personnel. 3. To study the pharmacology of antineoplastic agents in humans and animals. METHODS: 1. SWOG protocols approved for use will be utilized to treat patients. 2. Active group participation in the design and implementation of new protocols. 3. Continuing education programs to disseminate new management techniques and results to medical community. 4. Continued investigation of antineoplastic agents with the College of Pharmacy and the Department of Pharmacology.